villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ballora
Ballora is a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She will attempt to catch the player while they are traversing through Ballora Gallery. She is voiced by Michella Moss. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' Night 1 The Player is introduced to Ballora, along with Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby , starting on Night 1 via Handunit. Handunit describes Ballora as a kind and child-friendly animatronic who encourages children to exercise as well as eat pizza. The player is instructed by Handunit to check on Ballora using the light on the left side of the office the player is in. Once the player cannot see Ballora, Handunit informs them that in order for Ballora to come out of hiding the player must administer a controlled shock to Ballora to get her attention. After the player uses a controlled shock, they check on Ballora again using the light as instructed by Handunit. Once Ballora is visible, Handunit informs the player that all is well in Ballora Gallery and the player proceeds to check on the other animatronics. Night 2 The player, as instructed by Handunit (this time with the "Angsty Teen" voice) once again, checks on Ballora using the light on the left side of the office. Just like in Night 1, Ballora won't be there and the player must use another controlled shock to bring her back to the stage. Once Ballora is on the stage again, the "Angsty Teen" voice will malfunction and Handunit's original voice will return to normal. After the player checks on the other animatronics, the player will have to head toward the Breaker Room to restart the power manually, due to the power having gone out. To reach the Breaker Room, the player will have to trek through Ballora Gallery with Ballora attempting to kill the player should she manage to catch them. To make it through Ballora Gallery without Ballora being able to catch the player, the latter must not make any noise while Ballora is near. One would know that Ballora is close by if they were to hear Ballora's music. The louder Ballora's theme song is, the closer in proximity to the player she is. Should Ballora catch the player however, the former would kill the latter resulting in a game over. Night 3 Ballora is only seen during the beginning of Night 3, once Handunit instructs the player to check on her using the light as usual. Despite the fact that Ballora is deconstructed and being held piece by piece by her Minireenas, the Minireenas holding Ballora's parts are on Ballora's stage so Handunit doesn't suspect anything is wrong when you check on her, since technically she is on stage. Night 4 When the player is captured by Funtime Foxy and taken to the scooping room, one would be able to see Ballora get her insides scooped out, which explains why her Minireenas attack you during Night 4 instead of Ballora herself. Night 5 Real Ending During Night 5, Ennard claims to be Ballora attempting to kill the player when Circus Baby is guiding the player to the Scooping Room. It is later revealed that Ennard was lying about being Ballora, and that Ballora had in fact been sent to the Scooping Room and gotten deconstructed to form Ennard, not unlike the rest of the animatronics, before the player had arrived to attempt to fix Circus Baby. Ballora's insides are fused together along with Funtime Freddy (and the Bonnie hand puppet), Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby to ultimately create Ennard. Hence why in the Scooping Room one would be able to see Ballora's empty animatronic husk along with the rest of the other animatronic's former shells. Ennard gets scooped inside of the player, presumably bestowing Ballora's eyes. Fake Ending After the player enters the private room, against Circus Baby/Ennard's orders, the latter begins to peruse the former. It is revealed at this point that all of the animatronics formed together to get scooped inside of the player so that they could escape the pizzeria. After the player survives to 6:00 am, they get rescued by the cleanup crew and are able to go home. However, Ennard somehow manages to follow the player home, leaving the latter's fate unknown. Custom Night Ballora returns as a customizable animatronic enemy in the custom night dlc for Five nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: custom night. If one were to play a preset with her active in the custom night, she would attack the player from either the right or left side of the office. In order for one to defend themself against Ballora under these circumstances, they would have to listen carefully. Once her music is heard from either side, the player would have to close the respective door from which side the music was heard. Once certain presets with her active are successfully completed, she will ask you to save her a dance for another day. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' While Ballora herself doesn't appear in this game, she returns as part of Ennard now under the alias of Molten Freddy. During the completion ending of Pizzeria Simulator, Molten Freddy is destroyed with all of the souls inhabiting the sister location animatronics being set free. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Ballora returns in the Ultimate Custom Night as a customizable animatronic enemy. She behaves mostly like she does in sister location custom night, however one would have to listen with especial caution, because she now disables all of the cameras and flickers the lights of the office before she prepares to attack. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic. She has a curved body, white skin, large eyelashes, blue hair and very sharp teeth. Like the Toy Animatronics, she also has blushed cheeks. She has purple lipstick, black eyeshadow, and yellow ball earrings. She wears a blue and white leotard, a magenta tutu, with yellow balls sticking out from the edge, and blue ballet slippers. She always has her eyes closed, except in her jumpscare, when her eyes open. Ballora's eyes are purple. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to kill what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Gallery FNAFSL Ballora and Minireena.png Minireena on Stage.gif|Ballora on stage with the Minireenas. BalloraDisassembled.png|Minireena carrying her body parts. Ballora_Jumpscare.gif|Ballora killing the Security Guard. FNAFSL_Ballora_Main_Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. Fnaf5teaser4-1-.png|Ballora in the teaser trailer. Twirling.gif|Ballora twirling in Ballora Gallery. BONK!.gif|Ballora getting Scooped. IMG_6381.PNG|Balloria scooped body parts Balloraslcn.jpg|Ballora killing the player in Sister Location: Custom Night Ballora's Jumpscare.gif|link=Ballora killing the player in Ultimate Custom Night Trivia * It seems that after Ennard left Michael's corpse, it also left Ballora's eyes in his eye sockets, since when Michael is reanimated, he still has eyes. * Despite not being seen, Ballora actually can contort her body and crawls with her back like a spider in the second night. This can be evident as Ballora jump scares the player upside down. * Despite being a kids attraction, Ballora has an extremely revealing outfit, with the top of her body being almost nude. *It is theorized that she is possessed by William Afton's wife. ** However, this seems unlikely, since according to the canon, she seem to not have any kind of affection towards Circus Baby and Michael, the children of William. She also seems to have a more childish behaviour, and her blueprint indicates that she was designed to capture children. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Undead Category:Possessed Objects Category:Female